A solar cell module is conventionally known, which includes a solar cell panel having solar cell elements encapsulated with a transparent resin and a back surface plate arranged on a back surface side of the solar cell panel and having a reflecting structure that reflects light incident to the solar cell panel towards a rear surface side of the solar cell elements, as is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 for example.